


Your heart’s rich because of me

by DaFishi



Series: Tears of Gold [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Ghazan, Alpha Korra, Alpha Ming-Hua, Alpha P’li, Alpha Zaheer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Evil, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Mako, Outcome of my frustrations, Rape, So bad, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: What Zaheer and his group really do to Mako and Bolin.
Relationships: Ghazan/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Zaheer (Avatar), Ming-Hua/Mako (Avatar), P'li/Zaheer (Avatar), P’li/Mako (Avatar), P’li/Mako/Zaheer (Avatar)
Series: Tears of Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Your heart’s rich because of me

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t feeling the best and this was the outcome of my negative emotions.
> 
> I feel like shit.

“Fuck, he’s still tight,” Ghazan croons, ramming his cock back into Mako.

The omega lets out a cry of pain before silencing himself.

Bolin wanted to die.

He was watching his omega brother get raped repeatedly by the same four people while he could do nothing but watch.

They kept Mako as stress relief and Bolin wanted to kill them.

For the first time in his life, he was willing to kill people without feeling an ounce of remorse.

And Asami and Korra would kill them too.

Once the two female alphas figured out what these monsters were doing to their omega, Zaheer and his gang would be as good as dead.

“P’li, wanna turn,” Ghazan asks, pulling up his pants once he finishes in Mako.

Mako was trembling on the floor, body shaking with sobs.

P’li smirks. “I’d love to. Ming-Hua, I’m sure you’d love to share.”

Ming-Hua grins, teeth gleaming. “How considerate.”

The two women waste no time in taking out their slowly hardening members and thrusting into the omega.

Mako lets out a cry of pain and flails before stilling and relaxing to lessen the pain.

“Good omega,” P’li coos.

Ming-Hua relies heavily on her water arms as she fucks the omega.

The two finish and leave Mako chained to the wall, chest heaving with cries.

“Zaheer? Want him?” Ming-Hua drawls.

Zaheer takes in Mako’s disheveled appearance. “Not right now. Let’s give him a small reprieve. Wouldn’t want him to break so easily.”

Bolin was fighting against his ropes more than he had before.

He was going to kill these guys.

Bolin felt his heart shatter as Mako looked at him desperately shaking his head.

Zaheer narrows his eyes at Bolin’s clear struggle.

“It seems the whore’s brother wants me to take him,” Zaheer sneers.

Bolin feels ice encase his heart.

‘No’ he wanted to yell as Zaheer moved towards Mako.

Mako closes his legs in a desperate move to prevent what was inevitably coming.

Zaheer just shakes his head and gently nudges apart his legs.

“Touching someone without their consent violently is one way to break them but there is a more effective method,” Zaheer muses, gently rubbing circles into Mako’s slick and blood-streaked thighs. “Gentleness. Make them enjoy what you are doing to them. Self-loathing is so much more effective.”

Zaheer airbends a tub of water over to them and uses a cloth to carefully clean Mako.

Bolin watched as Mako tilted his head back to try not to cry at the absurdly domestic act of love.

Zaheer presses several feather-light kisses to Mako’s neck and Bolin almost throws up.

Mako lets a few tears slip.

“He can’t take the love,” P’li coos, gently tucking Mako’s stray hairs behind his ears.

The omega strains against his bonds, trying to turn away from the false sense of security he was getting from the actions.

“Please stop,” Mako whimpers.

His voice was so small and vulnerable, so unlike the proud detective that Bolin knew as his brother.

Zaheer just shushes him and carefully slips two fingers into Mako.

The omega lets out a strangled noise.

It was one of confusion and pleasure.

Bolin would rather hear Mako in pain than hear him pleasured.

And Bolin hated himself for it.

But he shouldn’t have to hear his brother feeling either.

Mako’s hips twist fruitlessly as Zaheer starts fucking his fingers in and out of Mako.

And Bolin bites the inside of his cheek so hard he tastes nothing but blood.

Zaheer maneuvers Mako into his lap best he can with the binds on Mako’s wrists.

“Can I?” Zaheer asks.

“Do I really have a choice?” Mako questions, a waver in his voice.

Zaheer chuckles. “Smart boy. No, you don’t.”

And with that Zaheer enters Mako slowly.

Mako’s bounds hands clench.

P’Li lets out a noise of comfort and scents the omega.

Bolin sees red tint his vision when Mako visibly loses tension in his body at being handled so gently by the alpha couple.

P’li had literally been causing Mako pain moments before.

“You know, if the queen kills those two alpha mates of yours before we make it, I’m going to take you for myself,” P’Li murmurs, leaving a hickey on Mako’s collar as Zaheer thrusts harder into the omega’s pliant body.

Mako lets out a distressed noise at the thought of losing his alphas.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be better alphas than those two could ever be,” Zaheer says, hand trailing up Mako’s chest to trail his fingers across the many hickeys littered across his skin.

Mako’s breath hitches as P’Li’s hands find the hand-shaped bruises on his delicate hip bones.

Ming-Hua and Ghazan had used Mako but only Zaheer and P’Li were allowed to treat him like this.

Only they could leave marks.

Bolin holds his breath as P’Li’s canines hover above Mako’s mating glands.

One bite and Mako would belong to P’Li and if Zaheer did too, then Mako would become their property.

Bolin feels light-headed as black spots dot his vision from loss of oxygen.

Zaheer places the most loving kiss he was capable of on Mako’s lips and Bolin finally had enough.

He passes out, letting the darkness engulf him.

He feels bad for leaving Mako alone but he couldn’t do it anymore.

He didn’t have the strength for that.

Bolin gave up at that moment.

And he lay in the cloud of darkness known as unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
